


親密愛人

by boywonder611



Category: House M.D., 豪斯醫生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder611/pseuds/boywonder611
Summary: 確定關係後，Wilson視角看待一些事情的感覺。時間線大概在第七季後？但沒有假結婚那個妻子





	親密愛人

House是個缺愛的小孩，從很早以前House開始拼命找妓女，Wilson就意識到這件事了。

所以當他們是朋友的時候，Wilson從來都不吝嗇於表達自己是關心House的，他希望能夠讓House知道有人在乎他、有人關心他，甚至是——愛他這個事實。

看到他那麼長情，不管是對Stacy或是Cuddy，又或者每一任的小鴨子，儘管House本身不承認，可是Wilson知道他其實都有放心思在他們裡頭。

雖然每次卻又對他們的回饋不屑一顧

那時候Wilson才突然領悟到，House或許在等待愛情的回饋，不是友誼、不是憐憫、不是只是單純的關心而已，他不想要那些，在他內心深處House想要的只是最簡單最原始的那種愛。

用純粹的心去包容一切，House有著老派的浪漫，既純情又長情，愛上了就認定了。

House和Stacy在一起的期間，那是Wilson認識House以來首次真正看見他身上不同的光芒，耀眼的讓人移不開目光，每個經過他們身旁的人都會不自覺的想往他們那裡多看一眼，雖然最後的下場可能是被House瞪回去，或是被嘴炮幾句，可是那時候House的身上就是有這種魔力。

Wilson很難說明自己對House是什麼感覺，多半都是處在一種"我跟他相處的很愉快，我不想讓這種感覺走掉"的狀態，也許偶爾會到達一種友達以上，戀人未滿的境界，不過很常時候他覺得就這樣了，這樣很棒——他很少會有想和House更近一步的時候。

他覺得House大概和他所想的也差不多。

所以他們兩個維持這樣的關係很久——久到House從完好的腿到瘸腳又嗑藥；久到他自己都換了三任老婆。

在有做愛或沒做愛的日子裡，Wilson最常做的事情是愛撫——擁抱House，他會確保自己和House有肢體接觸，就算House沒有反應也沒有關係。

他們確認關係的第一天很好玩。

｢那你以後都要直接在我這裡住了嗎？｣ House開口問，指指自己的房間。

｢為什麼不是你去我那裡住？｣ Wilson抱胸反問。

｢因為你現在在我家，我幹嘛還要特別跑去你家？｣ House攤在沙發上一副大爺模樣。

｢我們之後在討論誰住誰家的問題，但今天我可以住你家，你的床要讓我躺。｣

｢不然還要讓你睡沙發嗎？｣ House對著Wilson小聲嘟囔。

等到他們真正一起躺在床上的時候，House卻背對著他。

Wilson戳戳House的背，｢你為什麼要表現的好像很不歡迎我睡你的床一樣？｣

｢沒有，怎麼可能。｣ House持續背著他，悶悶的說道。

Wilson噘起嘴，貼近House由後抱著他，他很緊張，畢竟他們剛從最好的朋友進階成情人。

只是當House對他的擁抱渾身緊繃起來的時候，Wilson才發現對關係改變害怕的人不是只有他而已，House也是。

可是他沒有鬆開手，也沒有對House這種緊繃的行為多說什麼，只是頭靠著House的背喃喃的念著，｢我不會離開你的。｣ 他現在的心跳在發現House也會緊張這件事安定下來了，反而聽清楚House那震耳欲聾的心跳聲從背部傳來。

House真的很緊張———Wilson微微笑的想，就伴隨著心跳聲睡著了，手上的姿勢也沒變過。

那是Wilson第一次這麼希望House能夠習慣這一切。

因為如果習慣的話，他們能夠一起做更多事情。

｢你可以慢慢來，但可以不要拒絕我嗎？｣ Wilson又一次的對著背對他的House說話。

｢我讓你覺得我拒絕你了嗎？｣ House的頭微微轉，身體卻像石頭般的一動也不動。。

｢那你可不可以轉過來面向我？｣

Wilson其實真的很想親House，但他也不知道House準備好了沒，畢竟朋友變成情人———而且他自己面對這種新狀態也是七上八下。

最後他看著House僵硬的轉身面對他，他也沒在意的笑笑，凝視了House一會兒，House也望著他，藍色的汪洋總是令他的心柔軟到不行，他舔舔自己的嘴唇，抬起手來摸了摸House的臉就自己窩進那個還不熟悉的胸懷裡了，｢別那麼緊張，我一定會抱到你習慣為止。｣

House的心跳還是很大聲———

明明已經兩個多星期了。

｢那——等我習慣了之後呢？｣ House的聲音簡直和他的心跳聲不成正比，不過Wilson還是有聽清楚House小聲的提問。

｢等你習慣了這個，我還有很多事可以等著你去習慣，先從這個開始就好。｣

等到某天Wilson摸到House的心跳沒有像往常那樣加快速度的時候，Wilson了解House總算是稍微對他們的關係習慣了。

Wilson依然會花很長的時間擁抱House，他希望能藉由這些動作讓House知道——他是被愛著的。

Wilson清楚，House在一次的背叛還有一次的被拋棄下，對愛情真的是害怕了——更何況這次是自己，通常來說站在他友誼一方的好友，如果在變成愛情後處理不好，自己也離去了，House就什麼也沒有了———

所以儘管在一起了，House依然持續在觀望、在試探，House在看，自己對這個改變的反應是怎樣，有沒有試圖想改變他，對肢體碰觸能接觸的底線又是哪裡———如果自己受不了House這樣沒反應沒回應，是不是就不想和他在一起了——先把感情放下去的人就輸了，House討厭輸，也無法承受輸了之後的後果，所以House持持抓不定該不該把感情放進去。

幸好——幸好他已經足夠了解House了——了解House擔心的是什麼，在乎的又是什麼，表面上做的和嘴巴說出的，永遠口不對心。

｢Wilson，你知道總有一天我會把你擦腳指甲油的事情公佈出來。｣ House坐在沙發上瞥了一眼腳指甲也需要用指甲油保養的Wilson。 

拿著指甲油細心擦腳指甲的那人聽到身邊人的話停下了動作，把手上的瓶子轉緊收起來擺在桌上，｢唔——反正公佈完之後你大概又會公佈說我其實是女人，所以———｣ Wilson坐到House旁邊可以說是依偎著他，兩隻腳還光溜溜的，但他只是用腳使力的踩在沙發的扶手上，讓自己更緊密的抵在House身上，手穿過House和沙發中間的些微空隙抱著House。

House的一隻手順勢就搭在Wilson的肩膀上，另一隻手碰著Wilson從沙發和House腰部空隙穿過的那隻手，幾乎是在同時Wilson張開手回覆著House的碰觸也握緊他。

他知道House渴望和人的肢體接觸和肌膚之親，只是House從來不說也不承認。

House不用用說的，因為當自己聽到他的心跳聲之後，早就明白House有多麼在乎了。

偶爾，他還是會心疼House，尤其是在他們終於上床了之後，越親密的時刻，House 老是像沒了舌頭一樣忘記怎麼講話了，就只是盯著他看，不說任何一句話，望著他，偶爾會碰碰他，到處摸摸看，像孩童探索新世界般的如同碰觸新的事物，彈鋼琴又有點長繭的手會摸的很謹慎又仔細，一點一滴的滑過他身體的每一處；老是愛損人的嘴會虔誠的親吻他的每一個敏感部位。

Wilson了解，House在擔心這全部都是一場夢。

至於要怎麼撫平House那老是不安定的心——

他輕輕的吻在House的心口，｢你可以對我做任何你想做的，不用擔心丟臉，你的秘密在我這裡很安全。｣ Wilson溫暖的手鑽進House的衣服裡貼上他的背，輕柔的撫摸，停留在那裡，毛茸茸的頭也抵著House的胸口，閉上眼在心裡起了誓言——他一定會用餘生來證明的。

 

The End


End file.
